The Final Order
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Grell Finally gets to have his day with Sebastian. As the day draws to a close he makes one last minute order. Ch 3 is a lemon so if you don't like don't read that chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a three chapter GrellXSebastian story. I warn those who read it Chapter 2 can be dull but it ties into the lemony goodness of Chapter 3. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Flames will be used to roast weenies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Final Order

Chapter1

The day was going so well until Sebastian found out what he'd be doing the next day. He found out when he was bringing the young master his afternoon tea.

"By the way, Sebastian, Grell will be coming here tomorrow to collect you." Ciel said while sipping on his tea. Not one to seem fazed in front of his master he resisted the urge to shout.

"Why would I have to go with him?" Sebastian asked.

"While you were out collecting leads on the missing girls case, I offered Grell a full day alone with you in exchange for hypothecation of me. You are to follow his orders the same as you would mine, this is and order." Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

The next morning Sebastian helped Ciel get dressed knowing that he wouldn't be able to tie his shoes when Sebastian left. Then he issued strict orders to the other servants to be sure the mansion would still be standing when he returned. He heard the carriage pull up to the mansion and knew he couldn't escape any longer. As soon as he had closed the door he found himself in the crushing embrace of the red-headed reaper.

"Ah Sebas-chan. I finally get you all to myself, and you can't run away. Now come on, I've got a lot of things to do today." Sebastian noticed that he wasn't overwhelmed with nausea at the sight of Grell, but he just chalked it up to relief because he was getting away from the craziness he had to deal with at the manor. He helped Grell into the carriage and then settled in himself. He Tuned out Grell's excited ramblings and relaxed watching the countryside roll by. He was startled out of his thoughts by Grell calling to him.

"Sebas-chan we're here." Sebastian shook the last of the stray thoughts from his head and helped Grell out of he carriage. As Sebastian rushed to the front door he notices Grell's house looked similar to Ciel's just slightly smaller and red. Sebastian smiled at the predictability of it as he opened the door.

"Sebas-chan can you go find Ronald for me? Will gave us paperwork to do over the weekend. I'll be up in the study."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said kneeling. Click. He looked up to see that a camera had materialized in Grell's hands.

"Who are you to be calling a lady 'lord'? Anyway this picture will be a nice one to add to my collection." Smiling, Grell turned and walked away his heels clicks echoing. Sebastian stared after him not knowing why and then went to find the rookie reaper.

After hours of whatever they were doing in there Ronald and Grell emerged form the study and went to eat the lunch Sebastian had just finished preparing.

"Sebas-chan, Ronald and I will be out for a while there's still many things he needs to learn."

"I shall have dinner ready by the time you return." Sebastian said as Grell and his protégé left. Sebastian was struck dumb at the fact that while Grell had him all to himself, he wasn't clinging to Sebastian with every fiber in his being.. He shook his head free of these unnecessary thoughts and continued his work.

Sebastian heard the carriage pull up and he rushed to get the door. He was shocked to find himself slightly disappointed that it was only Ronald.

"Sutcliffe-senpai said he'll be in in few minutes." Sebastian sighed and took Ronald to the dining room. Just has he got Ronald Seated Grell came in with an excited grin that he quickly concealed. Right after he finished eating, Grell was back to his old self, following Sebastian everywhere just to watch him work. Eventually Grell grabbed Sebastian and roughly pulled him into a random room.

"Sebas-chan close your eyes I've got a surprise for you~." Sebastian was hesitant to do this for he had an idea of what this "surprise" was. He heard Grell walked across the room, open a door, close it, and walk back.

"Okay~! You can open your eyes." Sebastian was even more wary by now but he opened his eyes anyway and he melted.

"Meow." Looking up at Sebastian from the red-heads arms was an adorable tortiseshell kitten with intense green eyes.

"She's all yours Sebas-chan. I wanted to give you something to say thanks for spending the day with me even though you hate me." Grell said while handing over the kitten with tears in his eyes.

"I don't hate you, you're just overpowering." Sebastian thought to himself. Grell and him spent the rest of the night Playing with the kitten and trying to come up with a name that would fit, they eventually settled on Mephisto. They were shook out of their fun when they heard the clock chime 11:00. Grell, once he realized the time, let himself out and readied for bed. Once he was comfortable under the covers Sebastian came in.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sebastian asked

"Hmm. How bout a good-night kiss, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked. Then giggled to let Sebastian know that he wasn't serious. Sebastian chuckled as well and put his hand on Grell's head with a heart-melting smile and left without a word leaving Grell to try to keep his nose from bleeding onto his bed.

Grell was relatively quiet the next day as Sebastian rode back to the Phantomhive manor. He didn't say anything until they arrived as Sebastian started to exit the carriage. Grell grabbed Sebastian's arm.

"Wait. I picked you up at 9:00 exactly, it's 8:57. I have one final order." Grell looked at Sebastian with nervousness shining in his eyes. "Marry me." Faster than Grell could blink Sebastian had pulled him out of the carriage and into a gentle embrace. He lifted Grell's face so he could gaze into the emeralds that were Grell's eyes.

"Yes, My lord." and he sealed the order with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know. It's about time I got ch. 2 up. I'M SO SORRY! TT_TT Please don't hate me. But it's here now. ^_^ Yay. I'm sorry if its not good. I don't know much about weddings. But there's great lemony goodness in the next chapter.

Ciel, needless to say, wasn't happy when he heard about the happy couple. He currently sat glaring at Sebastian who of course was still stone faced, which only irritated Ciel more. Grell however, was being uncharacteristically silent.

"I have already told you bo-chan you cannot put a stop to this. You told me to obey his orders as though they were yours, so I cannot disobey it. Nor would I if I could." Sebastian said reaching over to grab Grells hand. Grell smiled and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"When did you grow to feel anything for that thing!" Ciel seethed. Grell huffed but didn't say anything because he wanted to hear Sebastian's answer.

"Because he risked his job and life to help save you when you made this deal. Even though by doing so he would only have me for one day." Grell smiled again. Ciel just glared.

"Tch, Fine! Since I can't do anything about it…" Ciel trailed off. Grell pulled Sebastian close and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, yes. I had almost forgotten. Why don't you ask him?" Grell nodded and stepped forward shyly.

"C-Ciel. Um, well. Sebastian and I were kind of thinking and, well um. . . w-we want you to be the ring bearer!" Grell blurted out.

"What! I don't even want this wedding to take place at all. What on earth would make you think I want to take part in it!" Grell slunk back to stand with Sebastian.

"It's okay Grell." Sebastian whispered. "I have a secret weapon." With that he crossed the room and opened the door.

"CIEL!" said the blond blur that came out of nowhere to tackle the grey-haired boy.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked once he had disentangled himself from her hug attack.

"Sebastian told me whats going on!" She said smiling. "I can't believe that I get to be their flower girl. Oh, I have the cutest outfit picked out already. I have one for you too Mr. Ring Bearer."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it appears my young master does not wish to take part in any of this.

"B-But why, Ciel? Marriage it a great thing. How could you not want to celebrate the fact that these two have found love? How could you trample on their feelings like that?" Lizzie's eyes started watering and Ciel took the opportunity to glare at Sebastian again.

"Bastard." He mouthed. "Fine Lizzie, I'll do it." Lizzie smiled and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Now that this is all settled, my fiance and I are going to plan things out." Sebastian said.

"Fine." Ciel said. Sebastian and Grell left leaving Ciel with Lizzie talking his ears off about how excited she was. Hours later Grell and Sebastian emerged.

"Well I think that's all we can get done for today." Sebastian said. "Will You come back tomorrow?

"Of course I will Sebas-chan." Grell said happily. "And I won't forget to talk to the others. Although I know Will won't be too happy."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, my dear. All that matters is that we have each other."

And so it was for weeks and weeks until, finally it was just a few hours until the wedding. And Grell was having a panic attack.

"Ronald, does my hair look okay? I'm not sure. Does it look nice? How's my dress? I really liked it when I got it, but now I don't know. And god, I don't even have my make-up on yet and-"

"Sutcliffe-senpai! You look great. I'm pretty sure the groom will say the same."

"How do you know? He might think I look like a slob!"

"Do I have to come in there and tell you otherwise Grell?" Sebastian said from the other side of the door.

"Don't you dare Sebastian! It's bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding!"

"Oh, my you used my name it must be serious." Sebastian chuckled. "Okay I'm going but don't keep me waiting, dear." Grell waited until he heard Sebastian's footsteps fade away.

"There," Ronald said. "Now that that's settled, do I really have to wear this?" He asked holding up the garment Grell told him to wear.

"What's wrong with it?" Grell asked eying the long black dress.

"It's a dress!" Ronald pouted. "I don't want people to see me wearing a dress!"

"How about this, You co-operate through the wedding and as soon as its over you can change okay?"

"Fine." Ronald sighed. As soon as he was changed he helped Grell with his make-up. Then Ronald rushed out to help Sebastian and the others get everything ready. Finally the ceremony began

The look Sebastian had when his bride was walking down the isle was nothing short of priceless. Grell was wearing a red and black, almost floor-length dress that had a cut up the side so he could show a bit of leg. The ceremony flew by, to those who enjoyed it, and Grell finally heard the words he'd been longing to.

"You may kiss the bride." A single tear dripped down Grell's face as he was bound to his beloved Sebastian. Once they signed the marriage certificate they left arm in arm, and Ronald slunk away to change. Grell was in a daze for a while. It wasn't till Sebastian asked him to dance at the reception that Grell snapped out of it. Grell took Sebastian's hand and they headed to the dance floor.

"You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, Sebas-chan. It's like a dream come true. I'm afraid it really is and that I'm going to wake up any second now."

"This is no dream. If it were I wouldn't want to wake up either." Grell smiled and stretched to kiss Sebastian just as the song ended.

When the reception was over Sebastian and Grell got separated helping people get to their rides and seeing them off. Grell was waving as Ronald left when he felt Sebastian pull him close. Grell sighed happily leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I love you so much Sebas-chan. This was the greatest time of my life."

"And it's going to get even better." Sebastian said.

"How?" Grell asked. Sebastian smiled mischievously at his bride.

"Its time for the honeymoon."

Well what to you think? I did my best. I promise Ill have chapter 3 up before the end of the month. If I don't I will give you permission to slap me with a three week old fish found on the shores of Peru.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Chapter 3 ^_^ I'm so happy that I finished it. **WARNING: contains graphic images of a sadistic demon getting freaky with a masochistic Shinigami. **Now that that's out of the way, Onto the show. ^_^

"Can I open my eyes now Sebas-chan?" Grell asked anxiously.

"Not yet, just a second my dear." Sebastian said. Grell, sitting up in Sebastian's arms, felt Sebastian enter a room and close the door. Sebastian then set grell carefully down.

"Okay, now." Grell opened his eyes and found himself in a beautifully decorated room. the walls and bed were in a beautiful red and black. And there was a little black dresser next to the bed.

"Oh, Sebastian, it's beautiful." Grell said twirling around, taking in the room. He faced Sebastian, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it my dear." Sebastian said. He crossed the room taking Grell into his arms, kissing him passionately. Grell sighed into the kiss, snaking his tongue out to entwine with Sebastian's. Sebastian pulled away, admiring the light blush on Grells face. Sebastian then hurled Grell onto the bed forcibly.

"Sebas-chan, So forceful." Grell said, sitting up. Sebastian pushed him back down, roughly grabbing him by the throat.

"You don't know the half of it." Sebastian said pressing down on Grells throat. Grell squirmed happily, struggling for air. Sebastian released him, smiling.

Sebastian pulled a length of rope out from the dresser, quickly tying up his lover. Sebastian ran his hand down Grells chest and started stripping himself. Once he was down to his underwear he kissed grell working his way down Grells chest. He took one of his perfectly pink nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it, loving the sounds Grell was making. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple. Sebastian went to Grells neck biting down and drawing blood. Grell yelped in ecstasy as Sebastian licked away all the blood. He kissed Grell who blushed deeply as he savored the coppery taste of his own blood.

"Please Sebastian. . . I-I can't take it. . ." Grell said breathily.

"So impatient." Sebastian said sliding a finger into the waistband of Grell's underwear. In one swift movement he pulled them off, freeing Grell's fully erect member. Sebastian licked the tip, smirking. Grell moaned softly.

"S-Sebastian. . ." Grell whispered "P-please. . ."

"What is it, my dear?" Sebastian said, taking Grell into his hand, stoking slowly.

"I want you. . . so much. . . AH!" Grell said, his mind blurring slightly.

"How much? Show me how much you want it." Sebastian said, trailing up Grell's torso, leaving occasional bite marks. "Beg for it, and i might oblige."

"Sebastian. . . AH M-Michaelis! I do not and will not beg!" Grell said glaring at Sebastian.

"Oh well that's too bad." Sebastian took his hand away and pulled away. he sat next to Grell, smirking.

"N-no. Sebastian don't stop." Grell said desperatly. "I-I need you."

"Then beg for it." Sebastian whispered. Grell closed is eyes tightly.

"Please, Sebastian? Oh god please. I need it, I need you." Sebastian smiled and knelt over Grell. He slowly took Grell into his mouth. Grell bucked his hips, moaning loudly. Sebastian kept working hard and fast.

"S-So. . . warm. . ." Grell said, panting heavily. "I-I'm so close." Sebastian upon hearing Grell say this pulled away. He ignored the small squeak of protest, and started sucking on his fingers. Once they were wet enough he slowly pushed one into grells entrance. Grell winced in pain and Sebastian kissed passionately. He then added a second finger slow stretching Grell's entrance. Once he believed Grell was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out. Sebastian grabbed Grell's legs lifting them onto his shoulders.

"Now this might hurt a bit, but it'll be okay." Grell nodded and Sebastian slowly pushed into him. Grell winced but managed to hold on till Sebastian was all the way in. Sebastian waited till the pain on Grell's face faded away and he slowly pulled out and back in. Grell moaned lightly, his moans growing louder as Sebastian moved faster. Grell cried out loudly when Sebastian hit his sweet spot. Sebastian then continued to slam into that spot each time.

"Oh god! Sebastian I'm so. . . c-close!"

"Me too." Sebastian said. Grell arched harshly as he came, spraying the sticky fluid on both of their stomachs. After one last thrust Sebastian came as well. Pulling out he gently untied Grell, who rolled over into Sebastian's arms.

"I love you." He whispered, quickly falling asleep.

"I love you too." Sebastian said pulling Grell close and slipping into sleep as well.


End file.
